lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Vortech
Lord Vortech is a Fun Pack character and the main antagonist of LEGO Dimensions. He appears in a TBA Fun Pack for LEGO Dimensions. Background As the main villain of ''LEGO Dimensions, '' He plans to dominate the LEGO multiverse by using the Foundation Elements at Foundation Prime, the center of the multiverse. Using vortexes to open rifts between worlds, he starts capturing characters such as Robin, MetalBeard, and Frodo to take the Foundational Elements that they have in their possession: (The One Ring, a piece of Kryptonite, and a treasure chest). With his ancient powers, he opens rifts to many different dimensions to collect an army of bad guys to help him achieve his ultimate goal - To rule all the entire multiverse and everyone who inhabits it. Unknown to Vortech Batman pursued Robin through the rift and was taken to The Lord of the Rings World where he saved Gandalf. When Vortech opened a rift to capture Frodo, Batman and Gandalf followed the rift and ended up in the The LEGO Movie World. This time Vortech opened the rift before Batman and Gandalf arrived capturing Metalbeard and his treasure. Realising his mistake Vortech opened a rift to bring Batman and Gandalf to him on Foundation Prime, however Wyldstyle is also taken and Batman uses her scanner to disrupt Vortech's rift sending the three to Vorton and escaping capture. Vortech then unleashes his army to retrieve the foundation elements and stop the three heroes. When the villains failed in their plots to stop Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf from defeating them and gained new allies such as the The Doctor, X-PO, and many others, Vortech took matters into his own hands by facing them down in 1885 Hill Valley, later mysteriously retreating back to his lair at Foundation Prime. He confronted them again later, disguising himself as a mummy and pretending to steal a Foundational Element. When the three heroes retrieved it from him, he was able to track them down, summoning the three to Foundation Prime and putting them in a maze while simultaneously sending The Joker to ransack their headquarters in Vorton. Vortech put the heroes at his mercy as he used the Foundational Elements to create a "perfect world" and merge Metalbeard, Robin, and Frodo together to create "The Tri", a triple-headed entity based mainly off of Metalbeard, but also adding elements of Robin and Frodo's costumes that could merge the worlds together. After the defeat of the Tri, the heroes attempted to escape the exploding robotic Tri-suit by way of a fragment of Vortech creating a singularity. Assembling an army of their allies (and GLaDOS) to take on Lord Vortech, the three heroes set up a plan with the Doctor to trap Vortech in a Rift Loop, similar to a situation they had been put in before, but a now-omnipotent Vortech anticipated this, encountering them in their trip through their portal. Despite his nearly godlike status, Vortech was unable to stop the heroes from reaching Foundation Prime even with the help of Bane alltohough the heroes did have a little help from the Doctor and his TARDIS. There, Vortech engaged the trio in a final showdown, eventually being defeated by being sucked into one of his own portals, ending his threat. As ensurance that his meddling would finish, the heroes trapped Vortech in an alternate reality in a "perfect" prison, thus removing him from their reality forever. In the ending however, it is revealed that a small fragment of him survived, which possesses an unknown character. Abilities *TBA Quotes |-|Playable Character= |-|NPC= Trivia * He is the first minifigure to have a translucent torso and hands. * He is voiced by British actor Gary Oldman. ** Oldman has portrayed Commissioner Gordon in the Dark Knight film trilogy, and Sirius Black in the Harry Potter films. * He changes size when he is excited. It's not an ability, it's just a side effect. * He has the same cape as Sauron but in brown instead. * He has minions that appear similar to him but without the helmet, armor, cape and staff. * His cape and mask is similar to that of Omega the villain in the Third Doctor Who episode "The Three Doctors" and Fifth Doctor Who episode "Arc of Infinity". Also like Omega, he is trapped in another dimension and wants to rule and destroy the Universe. * There is currently no history or backstory given to him, but due to the fact that he summons architecture identical to Vorton in Once Upon A Time Machine in the West, it is likely that his origin is from Vorton. * Lord Vortech is fought four times, more than any bosses in the game. He is fought in Once Upon A Time Machine in the West, Mystery Mansion Mash-Up, Prime Time and The Final Dimension. ** He is the first bosx to be fought more than once, the second is GLaDOS and the third is Percival Graves. * He is one of the few bosses to be playable, the others are the Wicked Witch and the Joker. * He was confirmed to be getting his own figure by a game designer. He was then later shown to have a Fun Pack in a leak. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Enemies Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Monsters Category:2015 Category:Giants Category:Vortech's Army Category:Main Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Evil Category:LEGO Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Original Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Keys Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:Videogame Characters